Queen of Hearts
by HeirOfTheMidnightPhoenix
Summary: Rogue's PoV when she goes through her daily life. There's a high school reunion soon, and she thinks back about her past. Her friends, family and Remy. Will she ever see him again? Most important, is there a place for him in her heart?
1. Mah life sucks

Hey there! I was kind of sleeping in Math class when I got this idea. Don't know whether you'll like it. Hope you do! I changed most of the stuff so when you're reading halfway don't go, "That didn't happen!"

Hmm… the usual couples I do. Romy, Jonda, X-ietro, Anlocke, Amarto, Jubilee/Ray, Lancitty and some glimpses of other couples. It's AU.

Summary: Rogue thinks back about her past when Kitty calls her about a high school reunion. She thinks about her friends, her family and most of all, Remy. Will she ever see him again?

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own the X-men, though I would very much like it.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Queen of Hearts

**Chapter 1- Mah life sucks**

I walk into my office. Everyone smiles at me. What fake smiles. Danielle motions me to come to her desk. I walk over, looking at her curiously. Oh, by the way, Danielle is my secretary, the best one I ever had. She hands me a phone.

"Hello?"

"Hello? Miss Darkholme?"

"Yes."

"Mr. Sawyer thinks he'll pass on your offer."

"But…but he said yes yesterday!" I yell into the phone. Danielle looks at me sympathetically.

"Yes. _Yesterday_. And this is today. There's another company offering more for less."

"What company?" I ask, my voice tight.

"Bravura Corp. Ten dollars less."

"TEN DOLLARS LESS! ARE YAH CRAZY! ARE YAH INSANE! JUST TEN DOLLARS?" I scream into the phone. The man in the phone clears his throat.

"Yes. And Mr. Sawyer already signed the contract. Sorry, Miss Darkholme. Was nice doing business with you."

"But we didn't do any business!" I say desperately.

"Company policy. Mr. Sawyer says we are required to say it." And the guy hangs up.

I growl, march into my office and slam the door close. Danielle comes in.

"Hey, need some coffee?"

"Yah know what ah want. Thanks, shugah." I tell her. She nods and walks out. I sigh and open the stack of files already on my desk. It's gonna be a long day.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

It's three in the morning and I can't sleep. Another sleepless night. Maybe I'll call in sick tomorrow. I walk into the kitchen for another midnight snack. I open the freezer and take out the ice-cream tub. Ah, vanilla ice-cream. My savior. I take the tub and a spoon into my room. I sit on the floor and dig in.

Yup, that's me. Marie Darkholme. Living in Bayville, New York. I'm a senior manager in one of the top-ranking firms in the world and get paid about a million a year. But I'm not happy. Not happy at all. Not one teeny weeny little bit. You know why? Then tell me, 'cause hell, I don't know.

I reach for another spoon of luxurious cold ice-cream to find my spoon touching the bottom of the tub. Oops, I finished the tub. Hehe.

I throw the tub in the sink and prepare to fall asleep in a few minutes. Maybe it'll work this time. Ice-cream always makes me drowsy whenever I eat it at night.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Wake up due to non-stop ringing of cell phone. Damn that phone.

"Hello?"

"Rogue? It's like, me!"

"Me who?" I ask, still asleep.

"KITTY! Wake up, Rogue!" She squeals. I put the phone away from my ear. Loud noises do not agree with me at seven in the morning.

"Oh, hey, Kitty. What's up?"

"Well, guess what?"

"You're in town?" I ask, trying to sound enthusiastic but failing miserably.

"Like how did you know!" She screams into the phone. This time I'm wide awake. Hell no. Kitty is in town.

"Oh. Lucky guess." I say.

"Aren't you like, gonna ask me why?" Kitty asks me. "Well, I'm gonna tell you anyway. There's a high school reunion next week!"

I nearly drop my phone.

"High school reunion?"

"Yeah!"

"When?"

"Hold on. Lance? When is the reunion?" Kitty ask her boyfriend, who is probably listening to our conversation. He mumbles something to her.

"Next Saturday. And you like, have to come, Rogue!"

"Does Lexa know about this?"

"No. But I'm stopping by your office later." I dropped my phone. I'm in shock. Oh shit.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Danielle leads a screaming Kitty into my office.

"Like this place is so cool!"

I smile weakly. Danielle winks at me. She mouths 'be nice' to me and I glare.

You'd think Kitty would spend more time on Danielle since she's her friend and they were in same classes. But no. Here I sit, in my big office, listening to Kitty's endless yak. Right now, she talking about her wedding plans with Lance, which is to take place**_ three_** years from now. I smile occasionally. Well, I try to be nice.

"Rogue? Rogue. Rogue!" Kitty yells. I snap myself out of my thoughts and smile at her again. "We're going shopping now."

"Shopping? Kit, ah have work to do."

"Not today. You're like, coming shopping for your dress."

"W-What! Who said ah was goin'?"

"Me! Now come! You will! I will make you!" Kitty says. She looks cute when she tries to be fierce.

I sigh. Kitty wants, Kitty gets. Lance makes sure of that.

"I'll hold your calls, Rogue!" Danielle winked. I was prepared to shoot a nasty remark at her when I got an idea.

"Kit, it's a high school reunion right? So Danielle should come, right?" I ask.

"Like totally! Grab your purse, Danni!"

"I hate you." Danielle whispers at me and I laugh. Lance is outside waiting in his car. We hop in.

Soon, we arrive at a boutique. Kitty pulls us in. Immediately, she orders for five dresses for fitting. She picked out a dress for Danielle which was gorgeous. I forgot that Kitty had quite a good taste for clothes. Then, someone covers my eyes. I got very irritated and was ready to kick the guy's ass when I heard a 'surprise'. I turned around, push away the hands to see… Wanda and Lexa! They laugh when they see my shocked expression.

"Kitty told us to come." Lexa said.

I nod, laughing. I hug them. It was seven years since I last saw them. Lexa had moved to California and Wanda had went… somewhere. Lexa filled me in while Wanda roamed around the shop. Lexa and Pietro were living together, apparently they hooked up after graduation. And Wanda was soon to be engaged with John.

"So, how about you?"

"What about meh?"

Lexa rolls her eyes. "Come on, let's get our shopping done."

I picked out a dark green dress. It looked nice, with the thin straps and a slit going right up to my knee. Sophisticated and elegant, said Kitty.

"Just the thing to make Remy swoon over you."

"Remy? Swoon? What!" I yell.

"Well, Remy is going to the reunion."

"Yah didn't tell meh that!" I said, pulling the dress off.

"Rogue, the dress looks great. I'm sure Remy will think it's beautiful on you." Danielle said.

"I don't think the dress is the problem. Remy is." Lexa said.

Shit oh shit. Remy LeBeau is coming to the reunion. My life sucks. Damn it.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Listen up people. Click the review button quick! Please. I beg you. /puppy dog eyes/

If you don't like it, I'm terribly sorry. But I like it, and I hope you'll try too. XD


	2. The past

Hey there! Thank you so much for the reviews! XD

I think this chapter is a bit mushy and fluffy and stuff but I really enjoyed writing this chapter.

I promise I will work on my stories 'cause it's not very good and all. I know I can improve. Enjoy this chapter. XD

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Chapter 2- The past**

Lexa shakes my arm but I remain motionless and speechless. Remy LeBeau. Remy is coming to the reunion. Oh no.

"Hello? Rogue!" Lexa screams into my ear.

"Huh?"

She sighs. "Hon, that was seven years ago. That's a long time. I'm sure you'll do fine." Lexa pats my back. I nod slowly and suggest we go because I'm tired. They agree so we pay and walk out of the shop. Lexa and I pile into Wanda's car. Danielle gets in after us.

"So, I was thinking we should like, have lunch tomorrow." Kitty says. Wanda looks on nervously but manages to smile.

I'm the first to decline. Thanks, but no thanks. Then Lexa says she's got 'stuff' to do. Hah, yeah right. Wanda says she needs to pay her auntie a visit. Since when did she have an aunt? Danielle pointed out that she and I have to work. Oh yeah, I forgot about that. Kitty sighs.

"Well, another time I suppose." We nod furiously.

"Bye Kit. Bye Lance." I say and slam the door shut. Wanda gets in the car and we speed off.

After we drop Danielle off at her apartment, we head to my house. We agreed that they should crash at my place until John and Pietro come. When we reach home, Lexa dives into my bed and I pull her out. We spent all night talking about the past. The past, a thing I try to forget. At least tried.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

When I arrived at Bayville, I was ten. My brother, Kurt, was two years younger than me. My mom, Raven Darkholme was working for Mr. Erik Maximoff. Mr. Maximoff owned the Imperial Hotel, one of the most expensive and prestigious hotels in the world. His business expanded and now, you can see the name Imperial Hotel on every holiday brochure you get anywhere. Even Malaysia. Now, Pietro and Wanda are helping their father out.

So, when we arrived, I saw my new room. I loved it. I don't know why, but I just did. I unpacked everything and went downstairs where there was a little park. I walked around, thinking about my mom's best friend, Irene. She was nice to me and Kurt. She said I was beautiful, and I always gave her a funny look when she said that, because she was blind. I asked her how she knew, and she just smiled. I miss her. Then, I saw a limo pulling up outside the apartment building. I ran up to it to see Mr. Maximoff come out. He had once said that mom was one of his most valued employees.

I saw a girl just about my age step out of the car after Mr. Maximoff. And that's when I met Wanda Maximoff. She seemed shy at first but that was forgotten when she started to talk to me. She told me she had a twin brother named Pietro who was terrible. I told her Kurt was a monster too and we laughed. We went to school together and when we started high school, we met Lexa Howlett. We became the best of friends. Everyone in school called us the outcasts. We called ourselves the only ones who made sense. Can't they see Bella and Crystal were total bitches who deserve to have their pretty little faces punched?

That year, I was sixteen. I went to school just like normal. Wanda was telling me that Steve Tyler was having a concert soon. That's when I first saw Remy LeBeau. He was coming out of the principal's office, together with Principal Kelly. I knew he was a new student. He walked by me and winked. I rolled my eyes and turned away. Wanda saw him and told me that was John's friend. Apparently John met him when he was in New Orleans. Wanda said Remy's father owned a huge business, selling cigars.

When the bell rang for break, I headed to the library to return a book. I bumped into him again. He smirked at me.

"Hello chere." He said smoothly.

I ignored him and gave the book to the librarian to check it in. After I signed the book return slip, I went to find another book. Remy followed me to a shelf. I looked at him and he smiled.

"What do yah want?" I ask him.

"Nothing, chere."

"Then why are yah following meh?" I asked him, irritated.

"Chere, surely Remy is allowed to roam freely in dis school." He says.

"To roam, yes. To follow someone, no."

"Mais chere…"

"Stop calling meh that." I say and walk out of the library. Remy tags along.

"Chere, did Remy tell y' dat y' look trés bien?"

I roll my eyes and turn around. "Look, will yah stop following meh? Ah really don't have the time fohr this."

"Aww chere, Remy was just starting to have fun." Remy said playfully.

"LeBeau, if yah won't stop calling meh that, I swear ah'm the last thing yah'll ever see."

"Chere knows Remy's name!" Remy said. Then he said, "Well, Remy doesn't mind, chere is tres belle."

It took me a minute to figure out what he was talking about. By the time I knew, Remy was grinning devilishly.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

It was fate. It was fate that brought us together. It was fate that Remy and his family moved to Bayville. It was fate that I saw him in the principal's office. It was fate that we fell in love and kissed.

It had been a week since Remy came to Bayville. And a week of endless torture to me. Remy would follow me everywhere, calling me 'chere'. I learnt that it meant dear. And 'ma cherie' meant my darling.

"Bonjour, ma cherie." Remy whispered into my ear. By now, I was used to the name calling and flirting. I would simply ignored him and he will go away to flirt with some other girl. I didn't care.

My lips cracked into a smile. Even though he was a nuisance, he was quite charming. He sat down beside me and placed his arm over my shoulder. I wondered why he even bothered to talk to me everyday. He knew that I thought him an egoistic and arrogant person. Maybe he thought me a challenge, like something he could brag about to his pals. Maybe he would say, 'She couldn't resist me in the end. I knew I got her from day one'. I wouldn't know.

"Shouldn't yah be in yahr English class?" I asked.

"Aww, cherie. Remy thought he'd spent some time wit his chere." Remy pouted.

And the third person thing. I never could get a hang of it. I mean, what's up with that? Remy peered at the book I was reading.

"Ooh, chere reading romance novels. Does chere want someone to kiss y' like de hero kisses de dame? Someone like Remy?"

"LeBeau, if Kelly sees yah here, he'll think ah'm yahr partner in crime. Don't pull meh down with yah." I say, ignoring the question and pushing him up from his seat. He sighs, gets up and gives me his hand. I take it and he pulls me up.

"Well, chere. Remy could ask y' de same t'ing. Why aren't y' in class?" He teased me. I glare at him and close my book.

"Shut up, LeBeau." I say. He knows I don't mean it. He knows that I've grown soft on him. I no longer push his arm off my shoulder anymore. He follows me to the roof.

"Chere?" He asks, a little afraid. Does he think I'm going to jump or something? I smile at him and he breathes a sigh of relief.

" Ah lahke it here. It's peaceful." I tell him. He nods and stands behind me. I know he is looking at me. But I can't look back at him. There's something about his eyes. People would call it the devil's eyes if they seen it but he never let them. He wore dark glasses and never took them off. Except for me. He took them off for me and I think it's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. Red on black. I never told him that. Maybe I never will.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

He always walked me to class. He would carry my books for me. The girls would glare at me like I stole him away from them. In a way, I did. I don't know when it happened, but I started to grow jealous when he talked to the other girls. I didn't realize it until he mentioned it.

"Chere," He said. "Do y' ever feel jealous when Remy talks to de other fillies?"

A lump grew in my throat. I looked at him straight in the eye and he did the same. He waited for my answer. It seemed a million years before I answered him.

"No."

I thought I heard a small sigh. Did he want me to say yes? I wonder what would happen if I did say yes. Would he have kissed me or hugged me? Or would me have told me it was just a joke?

Maybe it was because I said 'no' that he tried even harder to get me. Maybe he was as persistent as ever to make me his. But it's not like I would let him.

Kurt was quite friendly with Remy at first. Then Kurt started to give Remy glares. Then Remy began to do the same. I didn't know what was going on until later. But they knew all along.

"He's up to no good, Rogue." Kurt said to me.

"Kurt, we're just friends."

"No, Rogue. He is a bad person. Trust me."

"Trust meh, Kurt. Ah know what ah'm doing." I said to him, giving him a reassuring pat on the back.

But Kurt wasn't at peace. He stomped out of my room after cursing something in German.

"Chere?" Remy said.

"Oh, it's yah."

"Who else? Chere? Are y' seeing somebody?" Remy asked, panicking. I laughed and said no.

"Je l'espère bien." (I hope so) My eyes shot to him. I knew a little French after taking a lesson or two and hanging out with Remy. He hopes so. Why?

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

The Spring Break was coming up and there was a dance before that. I had no intention of going. John was taking Wanda and she was excited. Lexa and I helped her with her dress. They said I should go. Who would I go with anyway?

Remy says he wants to take me to the dance. I was stuffing some books into my locker when he said this. I stared at him. Did I mention we were still friends? Yes, we were, but Wanda said we more like a couple. How _did_ a couple behave?

"Remy, stop fooling around." I said, annoyed. He was playing around with me, I was sure of it. Right? Wrong.

"Remy is serious, cherie." And he did look serious. I didn't say anything. I couldn't. What was I supposed to say anyway? 'Yes, I'd love too' or 'Thanks, but no thanks'?

"Remy…" Was all I _could_ say.

In the end, he found a way to make me say yes. Maybe it was his charm. Maybe it was his wit. That day, he said to me, "Let's play a game, chere."

He told me the rules. He would ask me a question and I have to answer him, but only after a minute past. Otherwise, there would be a penalty. I told him that was a crappy game and he should get a life. But like a fool, I played it anyway. He began to ask questions like what was my favourite colour and subject. Those stuff. I answered them, a minute later. The game was boring as hell but he seemed excited for some reason. I should have guessed there was something up his sleeve.

He asked me, "Do y' like Indian food?" What was this? He knew I did.

Then, just as I was going to answer 'yes'. He asked me another question. The word 'yes' was already slipping out of my mouth when he asked, "Would y' go to de dance wit Remy?"

The 'yes' came out. My mouth dropped open and I knew Remy fooled me. Remy laughed in delight. He was grinning like a mad man.

"Chere, y' going to de dance wit Remy!" He said. I couldn't help but smile.

He used his charm _and_ wit. Because I did nothing to protest. I was charmed. I let him take me to the stupid dance, which turned out to be not so stupid after all.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

I lie on my bed and think about the past. The past, such a fragile thing.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Is it fluffy or what? My sister said so. She said it was too mushy. But what the hell.

Please review and thanks for reviewing! XD

Note: Next chapter might take a little time. Not more than a week, I assure you. ;D


	3. Six days before the reunion

Hey ya'll! Thanks for the reviews! I love you guys! XD

Yeah I know the last chapter is fluffy. I'll warn you guys next time, so you can escape before you are attacked by the fluff monster. (That applies to you, Jasmine. Don't lie, I know you like it, Jas.)

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Chapter 3- Six days before the reunion**

Wanda pushes me off the bed. Ouch.

"Get up bitch." She says.

"Well, that's not nice." I answer, rubbing my head. Wanda shrugs and stands there, tapping her feet on the ground. I can see her getting impatient so I take my own sweet time. She'll blow up any minute.

"Would you hurry up already!" Yup, I'm right. I sigh and head to the bathroom.

I am now fully awakened by Wanda's horrible scheme to wake me up.

"Turn on the heater, goddamnit!" I scream and hop out of the shower. The water is freezing!

I hear Lexa's laugh from inside the bathroom. Ooh, she's gonna pay. I rub myself with a towel and put on some clothes. I slam the door open and give Wanda a death glare.

"Bitch." I murmur. Wanda shrugs innocently again.

"Fahne." I growl. "Come on." I pull them out of my room.

We're going to see Kurt today. I haven't paid him a visit for a few months now. What can I say, busy schedule.

When he sees us, he pulls us into a hug, which I squirm my way out off. He leads us into his apartment. Quite clean, if I do say so myself.

"Mom's been here, hasn't she?" I ask.

"How did you know?"

"Yahr place is clean." He nods and laughs.

"Drinks?"

We nod and he gets us some beer. We head to the balcony. Kurt is studying law right now. Mom is so proud of her little wittle darling boy. Thank goodness mom wasn't like that with me. Did I mention she sends him food every week? Yep.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

So there I was, dancing in Remy's arms. This by the way, feels so warm and comfortable. I feel the glaring eyes from girls all around me. Remy must have sensed it too, because he told me to ignore them.

"Don't y' worry, chere. Chere will be fine wit dis Cajun. By the way cherie, y' look tres belle."

I smile. That was the hundredth time he said that. It's got to be. When he picked me up from the house, Kurt was glaring at him, cursing some stuff in German at the same time. Remy cursed right back, when mom wasn't there, of course. I just tell to go pick up his date and he leaves in a huff.

I was wearing a spaghetti-strap black dress, picked out by me and my mom. I didn't want to lose my Goth status by wearing some bright or disgusting colour like pink, so black was definitely it. It was shimmery and had a low dip at the back. Not too bad, I dare say.

Remy was looking at me for a while. I asked him what was his problem but he didn't answer. He simply smiled and reached for my hair. Which was shoulder length and tied into a ponytail.

"Chere, Remy t'inks chere will look more belle if y' leave y'r hair down." He said and pulled out my hair band. I protested but my hair was already sweeping my shoulders. I scowl at him. Remy chuckles. "Dere, looking better already."

"Fahne, swamp rat." I came up with this nick name from the first week I met him. He seemed to like it immensely, God knows why. And to my utter dismay, he too came up with a nickname for me.

"River rat." He called back to me as I left the dance floor when a fast song came on. He followed me to a table where Wanda and John sat, arguing over something. They stopped the moment we came.

"Hey, you let your hair down. Nice." John said and Wanda nodded. I looked at Remy who gave me an "I told you so" look. Damn.

"Chere, y' thirsty?"

I nod and Remy walks away to find us beverages. John follows him, leaving us two girls at the table.

"So, having fun?"

"No." I answer. But Wanda smiles like she knows I'm actually enjoying the night.

"Admit it."

"Admit what, Wanda?"

"That you enjoy the night. And that you like him."

"Ah do not lahke him! He's an annoying, stuck up snob!"

"Yeah. Yeah. If you say so. But I saw the way you looked at him."

"Was it that obvious?" I whisper. Wanda laughs and nods.

"We're back, shelias!" John comes back with some punches. Wanda takes a glass from him and sips.

"John, it tastes like shit."

John laughs hysterically and finishes the drink for her. "Naw, shelia. That's just you."

"Just me?"

"Er… haha… naw… I didn't mean that…"

"Dude, you are whipped." Pietro laughs. He appears next to the table, Crystal right behind him. They sit with us.

"So, you're Rogue right? I mean, is that your real name? Because that really weird…" Crystal babbles on. I roll my eyes and grab Remy who just came back.

"Let's go dance, swamp rat."

"Mais, chere. Remy thought y' didn't want to dance de fast songs?"

"Ah changed mah mind, swampy. Let's go."

Remy smirked as I led him to the dance floor where everybody was dancing. Crystal scowled at me. Hey, it's not my fault she yaps too much.

Who knew Remy was such a good dancer? I mean, all most anyone can dance the slow stuff, but he rocked the dance floor when we went out there. We retired to our table soon. We were tired out but the music was still going.

"Had fun?" Wanda asks.

"Shut up, Wanda." I say. But she knows I had fun. I know it too.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

I'm glad Pietro dumped Crystal right before graduation. Otherwise he wouldn't have hooked up with Lexa. Wanda was relieved too. I mean, who in the right mind would want her to be their family? Would you? Seriously.

Kurt talks about his girlfriend, Amanda Sefton. I'm sure she's a nice girl. He says her father owns the Sefton Enterprises. Wow, shocker. Duh. I know who she is. Her father did business with my company before. Great guy. Knows the business like the back of his hand. So I know Kurt is going to work for him right after he finishes up his studies.

He says he's bringing Amanda to the reunion. Meanwhile, Lexa rummages his fridge.

"You got gummy bears?"

"Yeah. So what?" Kurt asks. He drags a laughing Lexa out from the kitchen. "What the hell is wrong with gummy bears? They are nice." Kurt says, frowning. I smack Lexa and she stifles another laugh.

"Nothing is wrong, Kurt." I assure him. Gummy bears _are_ nice.

We leave after a while and head to the supermarket.

"What?" I say when Lexa caught me slipping a bag of gummy bears into the trolley. She eyes me weirdly.

"Rogue?"

"Ah lahke them." I grumble.

"Yeah… right." Lexa puts it back. What Lexa doesn't know is that my tastes have changed over the years. And it's not just food.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Roguey?"

"Remy, ah told yah repeatedly not tah call meh that." I scold him. Remy smiles and kisses me.

"Remy knows."

"Then?"

"Mais Remy likes it."

"What do yah want?"

"Chere's help."

"In?"

"Remy wants to break into de principal's office to take somet'ing."

"What?"

"Something."

"Why can't yah just do it now? Yahr a thief right?"

"Yeah, mais Remy doesn't want chere to miss all the fun." I roll my eyes.

"And if we get caught?"

"We won't. Remy promises." He makes a promise which he almost breaks.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Come on, chere. No one is dere." Remy creeps into the office. I follow him. Why didn't I just wait outside?

"What is it that yah want?" I ask when I see him rummaging through Principal Kelly's drawer. The room was lit by the moonlight coming from the window.

"Got it, chere."

"What?"

"De paper."

"Yah came in here just to steal paper? Remy, are yah on drugs?"

"Shh, chere. Not just papers. De answers for de test."

"Oh mah gawd, Remy! Couldn't yah have told meh sooner!"

"Wh- Chere… Don't tell…"

"Remy! Ah would have brought a pen to copy!"

Remy pauses. "Y' mean y' want to copy de test answers?"

"Well yeah!"

"Chere, Remy didn't know y' were such a naughty femme!" Remy chuckles. "Dere's pen and paper in the drawer mais we won't do dat. We photocopy de paper."

"The custodian will hear us, Remy. The machine is way too noisy."

"Don't y' trust Remy, chere?" I stare at him. "Anyway, chere, de custodian is in the music room now et it takes about five minutes to get here and he won't hear." I nod. Ok.

The photocopy machine is right next to Principal Kelly's office. We sneak into the room and Remy photocopies the paper.

"Who's there?" We hear from outside.

"Merde. It's de custodian, chere!" He says urgently. I see the original copy in his hand. I grab it.

"Remy, get out. Run!"

"Chere, no!"

I run back into the principal's office to put the paper back in its folder in the drawer. I hear footsteps coming close. I smoothen the crinkled paper. No one must suspect that the answer papers had been meddled with. I put it back in the drawer just as somebody opens the door.

Oh shit. The custodian is in the room. I hold my breath.

"Is anyone in there?" He walks in. I hide under the table. The custodian walks over to the drawer and I crawl out the other side of the table towards the door. Luckily, the door was left open. I run out.

I see Remy looking worried outside. The custodian probably saw me running towards the office do he didn't bother to check the printing room. He sees me and heaves a sigh.

"Chere! Y' frightened Remy!" He hugs me and I can hear his heartbeat. It's extremely fast. Was he really worried?

"Don't yah worry, Cajun. I got it under control." He lets go and I smile at him. He drapes an arm around me and we walk off.

Outside, we get onto his motorbike. I hug his waist after putting on my helmet.

"Hang on tight, chere. We're going super fast." He says.

I hug him tighter and we're off. In ten minutes, we're in front of my house. We walk to the side where my window is. I climb up using the pipes and he watches me. After I am safely in my room, he waves goodbye.

"Bonne nuit (goodnight), chere."

"Goodnight." I shut my window and wait for the rumble of his motorcycle before I go to sleep. Finally, Remy is gone and I settle in my bed.

"Where have you been!" Kurt bursts into my room.

"Out." I answer.

"You out with Remy LeBeau?"

"So what if ah am?"

"He's not a good guy, Rogue."

"Ah can say the same about yahr girlfriend, Mindy."

"This is not about her, okay? We are talking about _your_ boyfriend."

"Listen, little brother, it's none of yahr business."

"It's my business to protect you." He says.

"Look, ah'm older and ah can very well protect mahself."

"Fine. I won't cover for you anymore if mom asks where you are." He starts to walk out.

"What?" I pull him back.

"You heard me. I've been covering for you ever since you disappeared for the first time. Telling her that you had extra credit reports in school so you have to stay back or you've gone to Wanda's house. You know mom trusts me. And I hate lying to her."

"Kurt… ah sorrah."

He stays quiet.

"If it makes yah feel better ah won't run off without telling yah or mom. But ah won't break up with him, understand?"

Kurt nods. 'If that's the least you can do, fine." He mumbles. I hug him.

"Sorrah, bro." He grins and I grin back.

"Night."

"Night."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

I've always wondered if I had got caught by the custodian, would Remy come to my rescue or would he run? Maybe he wouldn't run. Maybe he wouldn't help me. Maybe he would just have hid there.

I've always managed to convince myself he would save me. Maybe I should ask him instead. But I'm afraid I will be disappointed by the answer.

And if you are thinking about the answer papers, yes, we photocopied lots more and handed them to kids who would pay us. We made a fortune. Of course I gave them to Wanda and Lexa. No payment. We're friends. Principal Kelly didn't suspect a thing. And as for the custodian, well, he thought he was getting old and his eyesight was getting bad so he quit. Oops.

"Where are we going next?" Wanda asks as we pile the groceries into the back of my car.

"Well, I already took the half day off, so I need to get back to work. But home first, the food needs to be in the fridge." I point at the Cheddar.

"I'll come with. I want to see the company, maybe I'll get dad to do some business with you guys again."

"Great. Lexa, yah coming?"

"Nuh-uh. I'm going to the club."

"Crossfire? Yeah. Miss that place." Wanda says.

"Drop me off?"

"Sure."

After we freshen up and drop Lexa at the club, we head to the company.

"Rogue, there's a call waiting for you."

"Thanks, Danni."

We walk into my office.

"Spacious." Wanda says.

"Yeah yeah. Ah know yahr office is enormous."

Wanda grins and sits on a chair.

"Yah gonna laze around in mah office all day while ah slave in front of yah?"

"You want me to help?"

"That would be nice."

"Sure thing."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

We manage to finish everything before six p.m. so we head to the club. It's too early so there are only a few people.

"Hello, Logan." We say hi to the bartender.

"Hello, girls."

"Beer?"

"Yeah, thanks. Where's Lexa?"

"My niece? She's at the back, on the phone."

I take a long sip at my drink. Ray and Bobby walk in.

"Hey, there you are!"

"What's up, guys?" I ask. It's been a while since I came to the club. I was caught up in work.

"Wanda, where have you been all this while?" Logan strikes up conversation while wiping some glasses.

"Helping dad."

"But you weren't in California." Bobby points out.

"I don't have to be in California to help dad. I was in Washington, handling the new factory."

Did I forget to mention Wanda's father also makes and sells jewelry? Yup. His company Magnate is quite successful right now. I guess he passed it to Wanda to handle.

"Hey, the bar opens in an hour. Chop chop, get ready." Logan hustles the boys to set up the stage.

"Hey." Lexa shows up again.

"You're back."

"Talking to Pietro?" I tease.

"Yes." Logan hands her a bottle of beer.

Soon, the club fills up. We see Kitty walk in with Lance.

"Hey!" I wave them over. They come over to the bar.

"Lance, I'm gonna go talk to the guys, kay?" Lance nods and Kitty goes to talk to ray and the rest.

"So, Lance. Yah still a drinker?"

"Of course." He says proudly. I challenge him to a drinking contest.

"Logan, bring it on." Logan shakes his head and brings out the mugs.

"Loser pays for everything." I say.

"Deal."

Logan fills the mugs and we gulp it down. He fills the next and we keep going. When we're in the fifteenth round, Kitty comes back. She cheers Lance on. I smirk as Logan brings out another bottle. He pours it in and I take a generous swig. Lance swills it down. I finish up and Logan tips the bottle. The brownish liquid fill sup my mug and then Lance's. I finish that but Lance doesn't. He coughs a little and manages to drink a little. I tell Logan to fill up my mug. Lance hold up his hands.

"I give." He says. I grin and laugh. I slap him on the back and get off my chair. Lance shakes his head and heads to the restroom. Kitty follows him, worried. Logan laughs.

"No one can put away as much as you, Stripes." And he still makes fun of my hair.

Remy said my hair was unique. One of a kind. Was that good or bad? Auburn hair with a strip of white at each side. Maybe unique good. He never said.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Well, what did you think? Please review and thank you for all the reviews! I love you guys! XD


	4. Ah tried moving on

I am back! Bwahahahahahahahahahaha! Just a few more chapters until Remy appears. Probably one or two. I promise. XD

Some parts from this chapter like the last paragraph were borrowed from the book My Sister's Keeper. It does not belong to me. So sad.

You guys should go read the book My Sister's Keeper. After I finished the last page, I cried non-stop for half an hour. I am serious. It is so sad and touching.

Thank you for all the reviews!

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Chapter 4- Ah tried moving on**

Lance comes back, looking all queasy. Kitty says they should to go back to the hotel. Lexa and Wanda decide they would go dance. They pull me from my chair but I decide not to. I tell them that I will just sit and talk to Logan.

"What's up, Stripes?"

"Nothing."

"I heard about the reunion."

"Yeah. Ah need a martini, please."

Logan passes me the drink which was meant for another customer.

"I'll make another." Logan shrugs.

I stare at the drink and sip it. I hate martinis because they are straight bitter alcohol. Bitter. My tongue tingles at the taste. But I feel no sweetness in my mouth. I can't taste it no more. Not like the first time Logan introduced this drink to me. Sweet and bitter. Now, it's just plain bitter. Will it ever be sweet again? I take another sip at my drink. I can feel the liquid going down my throat. It's cold, it's vinegary, and it's everything but sweet. I used to like it, back when it was a mixture of sweet and bitter. A lump rises in my throat. Suddenly, I feel sad again. I wonder if…

"Earth to Rogue!" Lexa shrieks in my ear.

I jump in my seat, spilling the drink. I turn to look at her. "What?"

"We're going. C'mon." I look at my watch. Eleven. It's early.

"Isn't it a bit too early to go home?"

"Who said anything about going home? I said dancing." Lexa grins and pulls me towards the dance floor. I shake my head.

"Not tonight, Lex." I eat the olive in my glass. Sweet. But just a little. It's gone in seconds. And the aftertaste of the martini still lingers on my tongue. Bitter. Urgh. Will I ever get rid of the taste? I realize it is not the drink that's changed, it's me. It's me.

"Rogue. You got to move on."

"Lexa…" Logan warns her. I raise my hand.

"It's ok."

"Look, I stand it anymore. Ok, you guys were in love. That's good. But you split up. And that was ages ago. Not yesterday or a week ago. Seven years ago, Rogue. Seven. Forget about him. Party with us. Come on. You think he's like this too? He's probably flirting with some other girl right now."

That hurt. I swallow the lump in my throat and walk away. But, Lexa's right. Knowing him, he _is_ flirting with some woman. I walk out of the club. It's raining. Good thing I pulled the cover over my convertible. I stand in the rain. It's cold. Suddenly, I feel something hot on my face. Tears? It can't be. No. It's just the rain. But then more tears come. I run towards my car and get in. I slam my head against the dashboard. I cry silently, and I let everything out. Lexa is right. I got to move on. Except that a huge part of me doesn't want to.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

I walk over to Remy to see a guy talking to him. He passes Remy a small bag and Remy hands him some cash. I pretend that I didn't see this. But I wonder, is he buying coke?

"Chere!" He says happily when he sees me. I begin to feel uncomfortable around him. He's like a stranger these days. I feel distant. "Y' know chere, dere's this party tonight at…"

"No, Remy. Ah'm not going to a party lahke that. Ah made a promise ah wouldn't."

"To who, chere?"

"Kurt."

At this, Remy frowns. "Aww, chere. Kurt is just being paranoid."

"About what, Remy?"

"Chere, Remy didn't mean to…"

I walk away, angry. Angry that Kurt is right. Remy is not good. He's bad.

"Remy didn't mean dat Kurt was paranoid."

I turn around. "It's not that, LeBeau. Ah saw that guy give yah some stuff. Are yah selling drugs? Are yah taking that stuff?"

Remy laughs.

"This is no laughing matter, Cajun."

"Chere, that guy was buying something for Remy."

"Cocaine?" I ask, fuming.

Remy pulls something from his pocket, It's the bag. He takes something out and places it in my hand. It's a box. I look down at it and open it. Remy is looking at me. It's a locket. Inside is a picture of Remy and me on the beach last summer in Carmel.

"Y'r wrong chere." Remy says. He said I was wrong.

"Remy… ah… ah'm sorrah."

"Chere, it's okay." Remy cups my face in his hands and kisses me.

I was wrong. I thought he was buying drugs. I felt so silly. Gosh, I felt like throwing myself of a cliff. Yes, I was wrong.

Remy slings an arm over me. "Let's go, chere."

I was wrong, I always was. When it came down to it, I always was.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

When I get home, I fling myself on my bed. I have a headache from all the crying. You must think I'm such an idiot to be crying because of him. You must think I'm a loser.

"Rogue?" Wanda walks over to me. Lexa comes in after her.

How did they get home so fast? Who did they get a ride from?

"I'm sorry, hon." Lexa says softly. I shake my head and get up from my bed. I sit crossed legged, facing Wanda and Lexa.

"No. Yahr right." I wipe away my tears. I sniff and smile. "Yahr right, Lexa. It's time to move on."

"That's right." Wanda hugs me. "And if you still feel…"

"It's ok."

"Ok. But you should know, I can ask John and Pietro to beat him up anytime." Wanda winks. Lexa nods.

"Yeah. Thanks." Wanda and Lexa get up and leave the room.

I lie down again and sigh. I tried moving on. I did. But my heart won't let me.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Danni. Put all mah calls on hold." I say as I step into my office. Danielle nods.

"Your hazelnut is on your table."

"Thanks, shugah."

I draw the curtains and open the windows. It's gonna be a good day, I can feel it. I take a glorious mouthful of my coffee. Hazelnut. The best. I start to wonder why Wanda and Lexa are not living at the hotel. I mean, Wanda practically owns it and Lexa is going to marry Pietro. You can totally see it coming. You'd think they would want the room service and all. It's free too. But no. They eat up everything in my fridge even after we went shopping a few days ago. No wait, we went shopping _yesterday_. And my fridge is empty, except for a crumb or too.

"Rogue, there's someone to see you." Danni pokes her head in.

"Who is it?"

Danielle smiles and closes the door. Soon, the door reopens and guess who is standing in front of me? No, not Remy. You wish, sugah.

"Hey!"

"Betts!"

"How are you, luv?" Betts hugs me.

"It's been ages since ah saw yah. Where have yah been?"

"Los Angeles."

"And yah never bothered tah call meh?"

"Why didn't you call?"

"Busy."

"Busy."

We laugh. The group is complete. Betts. Another addition to our group in high school. She was the oldest and the wisest. Who am I kidding? She was all time bitch before she left school for college.

"Where's Warren?" I ask.

"At the club."

"Come, sit. Tell meh what yah have been up tah."

"No way luv. You tell me what's going on." She means Remy and the reunion and whether I am going.

"Betts, ah don't want tah talk a bout that right now."

She shrugs. "Ok. By the way, I hate your office."

I follow her eyes from the dull grey carpet to the black couch, to the mirrored wall and the lacquered bookshelves. It is full of sharp edges and expensive art. There's a Braun coffeemaker programmed to make my hazelnut at nine in the morning everyday in the corner, with a liquor cabinet by its side.

"Yah know what? Ah hate it too."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

El fin. This chapter is done. Phew. Once again, thanks for reviewing! XD

And yes, you want to do it. You know you want to. You'll feel so good after doing it. Do it. Do it. Go

REVIEW!


	5. Meeting someone new

Thank you for all the reviews! I was sure I wasn't going to get any at all, because my friend said it was too fluffy. But I like fluff! XD

The Dyna Super Glide and the Softail Heritage do not belong to me. The descriptions for the bikes are also not mine. X-men does not belong to me. But you know, my birthday was not long ago, and I still accept gifts. XD

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Chapter 5- Meeting someone new**

I sit in my chair and twirl it around after Betts leaves. I feel dizzy already but I never stop.

"_Ok. By the way, I hate your office."_

"_Yah know what? Ah hate it too."_

"_Well luv, if yah don't like it, change it. That's the problem with you, you know that? You won't change."_

Now, I _do_ change. Who says I don't? Just because I choose not to let him go doesn't mean I didn't change. The office, well yeah, it's a bit over my taste, but… You know what? Forget it.

"Hey. You ok?" Danni asks. I nod and stop the chair. The giddiness turns into a headache.

"Yeah. Just tired."

"We're heading out for lunch, wanna come?"

"Nah. Yah go ahead."

"Kay." Danni walks out but comes in a moment later.

"What?"

"You tell me."

I sigh. "Nothing. Ah just…"

"Hon, you know you can tell me anything."

"Ah know. Thanks, shugah."

Danielle goes out. I lean back in my chair and close my eyes. Maybe a little rest will make me feel better. Terrible headache.

"Hey!" Lexa and Wanda burst in. So much for a little rest.

"Hey." I answer gloomily.

"Ok." Lexa slowly and walks over. "You look like crap."

"Yeah. You need a day off."

"Can't." I point at the pile of files on my table. Wanda rolls her eyes and pulls me up.

"Ah don't think that's a good idea."

"Why?"

"Ah got a meeting soon."

"It's lunch break."

"After that." I try to lie my way out.

"Hon, lying won't work with us."

"Wanda, it's not that. Ah just need some time, alone." I say.

She rolls her eyes and lets go of my arm. "Fine. But you are coming to dinner with us." I nod and lead them out.

"Ah promise."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Promises. What are they? In the dictionary it means 'an assurance that on will do something or that something will happen.' That's a promise. When Remy promised me we won't get caught stealing the answers for the test, we almost did. He promised he'd never leave me, he did. Every promise he made me, he almost or did, break. Everything he said, he turned on it. Except one. He said he loved me. And I haven't got a call from him, saying he doesn't love me anymore. So I guess he still does. I wouldn't know. He hasn't called to say he did either.

I know I promised Wanda I would have dinner with them, but I wasn't up to it. I hid in my closet when they came back for me at home. They left eventually. I know that was mean. But they would just talk and talk then the subject of Remy would come up. It would get all awkward.

_Riiing…_

"Hello?"

"Where are you?" Wanda asked, traces of annoyance in her voice.

"Oh… Ah… er… something came up…"

"Yeah right. Don't lie to me."

"Sorrah. Ah just…"

"Where are you?"

"Home."

"We were there a minute ago."

"Ah know."

I heard Lexa growl and then the screeching of tires as a car made a turn.

"We're coming to get you. Don't try to escape." Wanda snarled. /dial tone/

I sit on my bed and fiddle with my necklace. The necklace. I forgot about it even though I was wearing it. Funny how things work, eh? I open the locket and gaze at the picture inside.

It was a gift. From who? You guess.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Remy smiled. "Y' look belle, chere." He looks at the necklace he placed on my neck moment ago. I smile back at him and play with the locket hanging on a silver chain. We are in my room, and Remy is sitting on my bed, and I'm looking in a mirror hanging on the wall. Don't get wrong, I'm not vain or anything.

"Thanks, swamp rat."

"Y'r welcome chere."

I was sorry I ever doubted him. How embarrassed I was when he showed me the locket. I thought he was taking coke! I could have died there and then.

"Remy… Ah'm sorrah about…"

"Non chere, don't talk about dis anymore." Remy said tenderly and kissed me. I put my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. I felt his hands on my hips as he slid his tongue into my mouth. I tried to stop it coming, but I moaned. Remy smirked. The kiss was fiery and passionate, yet it was sweet and gentle. His lips felt so great. It was like heaven. I pulled away for some breath and gazed into his eyes. Beautiful eyes, they were. I could get lost in them.

"Remy?" I said after awhile.

"Oui?"

"Did ah ever tell yah that yahr eyes are beautiful?"

"Yes y' did chere." Remy grinned. I could only smile. Remy leaned down to kiss me again.

"Rogue! What the hell are you doing!" Kurt slammed open my door and walked towards us. He was all red. He glared at Remy. "You! Back off!"

"Kurt, what are yah doing?"

"Remy is bad Rogue. He is. I have proof!" Kurt said.

"Homme, wat is y'r problem?" Remy was irritated.

"You keep away from her." Kurt hissed and grabbed my arm. He pulled me away but I shrugged him off.

"What is wrong with yah?" I place my hands on my hips. Kurt looks at me.

"I saw the whole thing. He is a thief, Rogue. He steals. And he is on drugs!"

I stare at him. "How do yah know?"

"I saw him. I followed him." Kurt said. Remy was angry.

"Merde! Y' followed Remy!"

"So you admit it then? You thief!"

"Remy doesn't do drugs." Was all he said.

What about the other? Wasn't he going to deny it? I looked at him, wide eyed.

He looks at me. "Chere…"

"Yahr a thief?"

"Chere… Remy didn't…"

I turn away from him. "Do yah really do drugs?"

"Remy doesn't, chere! Remy swears!" He pleaded with me. Kurt had a smug look on his face.

"Fahne. Then tell meh yahr not a thief. Tell meh yah don't steal."

"Remy…"

"So yahr a thief then?" Kurt says.

"Kurt, will yah shut the hell up!" He backs off. I face Remy again.

"Tell meh it's not true."

"It's not chere. Remy was just helping a friend keep some stuff."

"Stolen?" Kurt asked. I raise my hand, asking Kurt to stop talking.

"Remy was helping him keep some… some…"

I look intently at him as he struggles. I shake my head and walk away.

"Chere, it was not drugs. It was…"

"Look, if yah don't want tah tell meh, that's fahne, just don't ever talk tah meh again."

"Chere, dat was Remy's cousin." He blurted out. "He needed help. Remy helped him. Dat was it."

Kurt walked up to him and shoved him. "Liar!" Kurt was furious. "I saw you and the other guy! You were giving some guy money! You said 'I'll take care of everything'!"

Remy frowned.

"Don't deny it, LeBeau! You said-"

"Kurt, enough." I step up. I still don't believe that Remy would do that. "Maybe he wasn't selling drugs. Maybe he was just…"

"Just what, sis?"

Remy punched Kurt and he stumbled back. Remy glowered. "Are y' done? Bon. Let Remy talk, chere. Dat guy Kurt was talking about was Remy's uncle. Remy's cousin came over from New Orleans and wanted Remy to take care of him. And dat money was for renting an apartment for him."

Kurt gets up. "Then what about the white pack you bought?"

"Dat was not drugs, Kurt. Dat was flour. Flour."

"As in flour for bread and…"

"Oui." Remy said calmly. "Tell Remy, Kurt, who buys five kilograms of drugs at one time?"

"Satisfied, Kurt?" I ask, a little annoyed that I believed him. Just the teeniest bit.

Kurt huffed and walked out, slamming my door close. I turned to Remy.

"Ah'm sorrah, Remy. Ah…"

Remy leaned down to kiss me. "It's nothing, chere. Just as long chere believes Remy."

"Ah do."

I believed him. Every single word. I always did.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

The next day, I told Wanda about the incident.

"It's natural, Rogue. He wants to protect you. He's losing his sister. Pietro was like this too, until I told him I would break his arm if he glares at John again."

"Wanda, ah told him tah back off before. He won't listen."

"Well, maybe Remy is bad then."

"He is not." I said firmly.

"Where's Kurt anyway?"

"He's at home."

"He skipped?"

"He won't show his face at school 'cos Remy punched him."

"What did your mom say?"

"She doesn't know."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Wanda pulls me up. I rub my eyes and squint at them.

"Come up." I groan and let them pull me up.

"Yah know, ah was fahne until the whole reunion thing came along."

"I know." Lexa said. "Get dressed. We're going dancing tonight."

"Alright. Alright."

After I finish with my make up, we head to the club. It was crowded. He make our way to the bar where Logan has our drinks ready.

"One Cosmo, martini and a vodka."

"Thanks, uncle." Lexa smiles and picks up her vodka to take a swallow.

"Big crowd tonight." Logan says.

"Yeah." I nod. A guy approaches us.

"Hey ladies." He says smoothly. Wanda rolls her eyes and turns away. Lexa and I look at each other. "You know, you look a lot like my next girlfriend." Lexa laughs.

"Sorry, I'm taken." And she gets off her stool and walks to the dance floor.

"I'm sorry. I was talking to you, beautiful." He said.

"Ah…"

"I'm Jeff."

"Jeff? Ok, Jeff, yah know what?"

"Did it hurt?"

Man... what did I do to deserve this?

"Did what hurt?" I look at Logan who stifles a laugh.

"Listen here, young man, I think you chose the wrong girl to use your lousy pick-up lines on." He says. Jeff glares at him and turns back to me.

"Ah'm sure yahr a great guy, but no thanks." I say and walk away. I join Lexa and Wanda on the dance floor.

I find that I'm enjoying myself. Maybe it is time to let go. After a while, we get tired and go back to the bar. I'm panting and sweaty, but I don't regret it. Maybe I'll forget him after all.

Logan hands me another martini.

"But ah didn't…"

"From the guy over there. He comes in a few times a week." Logan says. Lexa nudges me.

"He's cute, Rogue."

"He doesn't look my type."

"You won't know until you try to talk to him." Wanda backs Lexa up. I drink the martini. I still hate it.

"Fahne. Bitches." I mutter.

"We know, honey." Wanda smirks.

"Hey." I say to the guy. He smiles at me and pull out a chair so I can sit.

"Hey."

"Thanks fohr the drink."

"No problem. I'm Roger."

"Yah can call meh Rogue. Although, yah should know ah hate martinis." Roger nods.

"Sorry. I saw you drink it so I thought…"

"Yeah. Most people think that too." I laugh.

"Then why do you drink it?"

"Habit, ah guess."

He nods. "So, what do you do?"

"Ah work in Tetra Pak."

"Tetra Pak? Oh, the packing company."

"Yeah. Ah'm a senior manager."

"Interesting."

"Where do yah work, Roger?"

"I'm in the car business. Motorcycles actually. I fix them, sell them and collect them."

"Collect?"

Motorcycles. I never quite have gotten over my fascination of them. I don't know what it was; I was just attracted to them.

"Yeah. Harley's mostly."

"Ah have one, yah know." Roger stares at me, surprised.

He looks at me up and down. "You surely don't look the type."

"Best time of mah life, getting on that bike. FLST Heritage Softail. Beautiful ride."

Roger's eyes widen. "Silver powder-coated Twin Cam 88B engine. Rigid-mounted and counterbalanced. Hardtail styling. Any paint color will look great with the machete tank graphics. Ah chose Fire red pearl. The colour is just fantastic. Horseshoe oil tank and chrome profile laced wheels. The price is stripped-down, too — it's the most affordable FL model. There's even a detachable passenger pillion. Sometimes the less yah see on a bike, the more there is to admire" I can tell he's impressed.

"Wow. You ride it often?"

"No. Ah get tied up at work. No time."

"Pity."

This guy collects bikes. He must be rich. Oops, I did not say that.

"Yeah. So, you rode here?"

"Of course. You want to see it?"

I raise my eyebrows and turn my head to Lexa and Wanda who are watching us. I smile and look back.

"Sure thing."

He gets up and gives me his hand to help me up. We walk out and I see a FXDCI Dyna Super Glide Custom parked by the sidewalk. Nice.

"Smooth-operating power with vibration isolation, silver powder-coated, chrome-detailed Twin Cam 88 engine, six gears, 160mm rubber at the back, Custom 49mm forks up front. Stretched tank, top- mounted speedometer, low-slung two-up seats. Colour, vivid black" He says. I smile. He really loves bikes. "Want to hop on and test it out?"

"Oh, ah don't think that's a good idea."

"It's ok. You know I don't let many people ride my bikes? You're one of the lucky few. Come on."

"Alright then." I grin as he passes me a helmet. I get on and exhilarated. I miss my bike. I start the engine as he watches me. He's kind of cute, I must say. He's eyes, are sapphire. Though Remy- No, I must forget him. No talking about him.

"Like it so far?" He leans on a streetlight.

"Yeah." I smile at him and he smiles back. His smile is sweet.

"Take a ride."

"Huh?"

"I'll give you ten minutes." He says, looking at his watch. I nod and head off. The wind is whistling in my ears, making my hair fly. I remember the last time I got on a bike before I bought one.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Chere!" I look out my window to see Remy on a motorcycle. "Come down! Let's go for a ride."

I run down the stairs and walk out. Remy is grinning madly.

"Where did yah get the bike?" I look at it. It's red and black, just like his eyes.

"Aww, don't y' worry 'bout dat, cherie. Come on."

He hands me a helmet but I hesitate. "Remy, ah never…"

"Dere's always a first time for everything right? Dis is y'r first time riding a bike."

"Ah guess."

"Come on. Remy's going to teach y' to ride a bike."

I smile and let him put a helmet on my head. He fastens the strap and helps me get on behind him. I see Kurt frowning from his room upstairs. I wave at him and he disappears from the window. I know I am worrying him.

"Chere, y' ready?"

"Yeah."

"Hold tight to Remy, understand?"

I warp my arms around his waist and we're off.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Y' got it, chere!" Remy yells. He encourages me to go on. We are on a flat and abandoned piece of ground.

I am on the bike, which is wobbling dangerously. Good thing I wore jeans or my knees would be full of scratches. The bike falls, along with me. Remy rushes over and helps me up. I dust my jeans. They're filthy.

"Remy, ah can't do this."

"Chere, it's like riding a bicycle. It's easy."

"Fahne." Remy helps me up the bike. I start it again and I'm off.

After I finally manage to control the bike, I sit down on the ground.

"Chere, y' did great." He cups my face in his hands and kisses me.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Was I really good? Maybe he's lying.

I turn the bike around and head back to the club. Roger hasn't moved. He's just standing there. He seems like a good guy.

"How was it?"

"Fantastic."

When I decided to buy a bike, I found two that I actually liked. One was the Dyna Super Glide, the other the Softail Heritage. The Softail was more expensive. Money wasn't a problem though. This is what the brochure said about the Heritage Softail was 'elemental styling. Original attitude. Iron charisma.' Then, they said the Dyna Super Glide was 'brute strength mixed with loads of eye appeal'. I ended up choosing the Softail. There was something about it. Something… Then I figured it out. It reminded me about Remy.

"So, you want to come over to my place?" Roger asked. I took his bike ride offer, was I going to take this one?

"Ah'm sorrah, Roger. Mah friends are waiting." Wanda and Lexa stepped out of the club. They head to the car to wait. "Ah'll see yah around." I hand him the helmet. Maybe I'll see him again.

Roger nods. "Yeah." He smiles. "Have a safe drive." He hangs the helmet on the handle bar.

I walk back to the car and start it. Wanda and Lexa are grinning.

"I told you." Lexa said smugly.

"He's seems nice."

"Define nice." Wanda says.

"Well…" I start. "Maybe ah won't tell yah."

And we drive away. Roger waves us off and gets on his bike.

"Oh, he has a bike." Lexa frowns.

"So?" Wanda asked. Lexa raised her eyebrows. "Oh."

"Come on. Does everything ah do have tah do with him?" I ask, annoyed.

"No. But this one does."

"Well… maybe."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Ok, next chapter, Remy might come. Or not. He'll come when it's the reunion. Sorry if I make you wait too long, but that's how the story goes. Sorry.

I don't really know anything about bikes, so I Googled it. XD

Thanks for the reviews and please please please please…

REVIEW! Thank you.


	6. In New Orleans

I decided to torture you guys. I promise he'll come in the next chapter. Are you screaming in frustration? Hehe. Maybe not, eh? Ok, maybe just a teeny tiny bit. He'll show up here. XD

Thanks for the reviews and remember to REVIEW again.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Chapter 6- In New Orleans**

"Remy, are yah crazy?" I yell at him.

He shakes his head and laughs. "Chere, come on."

"Ah could get us both suspended." I say. We see a man heading towards a big metal door. He opens it and walks through. It's left ajar and I can see stacks of green paper inside.

"Remy trusts y', chere." He cups my face in his hands. I nod. Remy kisses my forehead and runs in the bank, yelling, "Help! Help! They got me…" He drops to the ground. Inside the back, everyone screams. They run towards the exit. When they are running out, I run in. I head towards the safe which was opened. No one notices me except for a kid who is about three. She is sucking her thumb and I wink at her. Her mother carries her and they leave. I hear the security guard shouting at Remy.

"Who got you!" He shakes Remy who pretends to be unconscious. "Somebody, call 911!" Fake blood runs down his head and chest. His shirt is ruined. That stain is never going to come off. I take a sack from my backpack and stuff money into it. Stack after stack. I hear police sirens. Oh come on, he only yelled 'they got me'. And they had to call the police. Well, I guess the fake blood actually worked then. I take another sack and stuff that full. Remy comes running in. He grabs both sacks while I stuff my backpack. I make sure all the compartments in my bag are full. We run out, hand in hand, surprising people all around. The security guard realizes what had happened but it was too late, we were already gone.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

A few hours after that, we were on our way back to Bayville. Of course we weren't as dumb to do that in Bayville. We'd certainly be caught!

Remy smiled gleefully at the stash of money. I look at him. He seems happy.

"Tell meh again why yah need the money?"

"Remy's cousin is here because he owes some people some money, chere. Not just anybody, big people. Loan sharks. And they threaten to kill his family if he doesn't pay."

"He can call the cops."

"He's on the run from them. He was on parol mais he ran."

I nod but I feel uncomfortable. Maybe Kurt is right. Remy is bad. He got me to steal answer papers, and we just stole hundreds of thousands from a bank.

"Remy…"

"Hmm?"

"How much money does he owe?"

"One hundred thousand."

"And the rest of the money here? Ah'm sure there's more than that."

"We keep it chere."

Keep it? No… That's… That's wrong. Suddenly I had a bad feeling in my stomach. I looked down at my feet.

"Why? Y' want more?" He grins. I shake my head and get up.

"Remy, ah'm going home." I say curtly and walk out the door.

We didn't speak much for the rest of the week.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Hey, sleepy head, wake up!" Wanda yells. I swat her away.

"Ok, then I'm taking your car. I need to pick up John from the airport. He's here."

"Whatever." I mumble and close my eyes again.

Sleep… That's what I need most.

I wake up about half an hour later. It's only seven…

The house is quiet. Wanda and Lexa have gone out, so there's nobody to fight over cold water with. I step into the shower to have a luxurious bath. I step into the tub with the bubbles overflowing. Lots of time to spare. /Sigh/

I stumble out of the bath. A trail of soap follows me to the living room. Where are my car keys? I panic. Did Wanda really take my car? How am I supposed to get to work! Taxi? No way! I look down the building. The car isn't in its space. I pick up my phone.

"Wanda, yah took mah car?" I hiss.

"Well, you said I could."

"Did not! Wanda, ah need to work today!"

"Sorry, but John's flight is being delayed. But he'll arrive anytime soon, so I can't leave."

"Fahne."

"Thanks."

What could I say? I mean sure work is more important than your best friend's boyfriend but it's Wanda we're talking about. I mean, right?

I wash all the soap off my body and get dressed. How can I get to work? Taxis are out of the question. The bus is always late and it's already eight. Subway? I'm no vain princess but it's really filthy.

The meeting today starts at nine. I'm gonna be late.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Hey Rogue. Meeting is in five minutes." Danielle says and hands me a box.

"What's this?"

"It was delivered just now." Danni said. "Open it." She said eagerly.

I shake my head at her. "Not now. Later." I put the box in my office and head to the conference room.

"Good morning." I say.

"Ah, Rogue, just the person I wanted to see." Mr. Gerardo says. I smile nervously.

"Yes?"

"We received a new project from an extremely big company. And they requested for you." He said and nodded at everyone else.

Cool.

"What company is it?" I say as I sit down.

"Par Excellence."

"Never heard of it." I frown.

"Me too. But I checked it up. It's this very rich company in New Orleans." Ned who is sitting beside me says.

New Orleans, huh?

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Chere, y' want t' go fo' a holiday?" Remy whispered into my ear.

"Where?" I ask him. The last time he took me for a surprise trip, he took me bungee jumping. Sure I liked it and all, but come on, bungee jumping. He could have given me some notice. My heart almost jumped out.

"New Orleans. Remy's home." He said proudly. I smile and nod.

"Sure. Just as it's not bungee jumping."

So a few days later I told my mom that Wanda and I were going to do some sight seeing in the countryside. Funny, she believed me. Wanda said she would cover for me, because I covered for her when she and John sneaked out of the house once. At two in the morning no less.

Remy and I were on our way to New Orleans. When we got there, he took me to his house. My jaw dropped to the ground. Remy LeBeau lived in a manor. I knew he was rich and stuff but this? Wow.

"Chere, y' want t' come in?" Remy was already halfway down the pavement. I linger by the car.

"Ah think yah should go in. Ah'll stay outside."

"Cherie, dere's no one here." He drags me in. I don't want to go in. Afraid? Me? No. It's just… It's not right. Ok, he's opening the door.

The house is huge! It looks even bigger from inside. I see a gigantic living room. Remy tells me to sit on one of the leather sofas while he gets something. I sit down. Hmm… comfy.

I look around and see a family portrait. A man, a woman and two boys. The man is Jean-Luc, is father, I suppose. I've never seen him before. The boys are Remy and his brother Henri. The woman… Is his mother? I hear footsteps. Remy is back.

"What… Who are you? What do you want?" I stand up and turn around to find a woman staring at me. She looks scared. Remy said there would be no one at home.

"Tante!"

"Remy?"

"Tante, dis is Remy's girlfriend." Remy walked towards me and held me hand. I pushed away from him and he looked at me briefly before turning back to his aunt.

The lady looked at me suspiciously, but seconds later, she was smiling.

"Welcome, dear." The lady said. "Come, come, I'll make tea. Or a soda? You want a soda?" She laughed. "I don't know what you kids drink these days." She heaved a sigh and laughed again.

O…k. Weird.

Remy nudged me to follow him. We went to the kitchen. Wow. Everything was shiny and stainless steel. Remy beckoned me to sit on a chair. I felt stupid and out of place.

"So, Bella right?"

Bella? What the hell?

"Her name is Rogue, Tante."

"Well, how was I to know?" She grumbled. "Forgive me dear. Remy told me once he had a girlfriend named Bella."

Awkward silence.

I forced a smile. What I really want is too get into the car we rented and drive away. Far far away. I heart sank. She walked out of the kitchen when a phone rang. I whipped around and glared at Remy who was at the time playing with my hair.

"What the hell!"

"Chere?"

"Remy, yah said there won't be anyone home!"

"Desole, chere, Remy didn't know." Remy smiled at me and kissed me on the cheek. I pulled away.

"And she thought ah was Bella!"

"Well, Remy was dating her when Remy talked t' her de last time."

"Maybe yah should talk tah her more often." I murmur.

"Chere, we're gonna stay here until we go back, y' know." Remy said.

I stare at him. What did he say?

"Nuh-uh." I shook my head.

"Mais chere…"

"Remy, ah am not going tah stay here. Ah know ah said ah'd come tah New Orleans, but this is too much fohr meh. Ah just can't." I say and walked away. I head towards the main door but Remy's aunt is back.

"Where are you going? I just found Remy's baby pictures."

Oh no.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"There's Remy. His first time in a funfair. He loved it." She pointed at a picture where a young boy of five was grinning furiously into the camera. I forced a smile.

Remy looked tortured. This was probably embarrassing for him. But believe me, it was to me too. It was awkward and uncomfortable.

I stood up when Remy closed the album. "Remy t'inks dat is enough, eh?" He laughed nervously.

"Where's the bathroom?" I ask.

Ok, I lied. I sneaked out of the house. I couldn't bare being in that house. I walk down the road and hail a cab. When I get in, I see Remy coming out of the house. He looks panicked.

He sees me in the taxi and races towards me. I tell the driver to start moving. We move, but Remy reaches us first. Remy tears the door open and gets in. He is panting hard, he leans back into the seat.

"Chere." He pants hard.. "What are y' doing?" He asks. His eyebrows crest together in worry.

"Remy, ah had tah get out."

"Hey!" The cab driver yells. "Do you want to get on this thing or what? Get out." He huffs. I glare at him and get out. I wait for Remy to get out.

"Ah didn't belong there." I said quietly.

"Rubbish, chere." He strokes my cheeks. He lets his palm stay on my face. "Chere, y' belong right here wit Remy."

I shake my head. "No, Remy. Anywhere but here. Ah'm sorrah."

Remy sighs. He smiles at me. "It's ok, cherie. Remy understands."

"Ah'm sorrah, Remy. Ah…"

Remy just leans down and kisses me. What else could I do but return the kiss?

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Now that I think about it, the sick feeling in my stomach was guilt. How could I have missed that?

We went back to New Orleans that day. That was nice of Remy. I caused him so much trouble. I knew he wanted to stay longer in New Orleans. He insisted on going back. His Tante was a bit mad and was reluctant to let him go. But Remy wouldn't let her stop him.

"How new is this company?" Mr. Gerardo asks.

"Quite new. Just a few years ago. It's making progress."

"Ok, Rogue, The representative will be here soon. Rogue? Rogue?"

I snap out of my thoughts. "Yes. Yes. When?"

"Two or three days. Maybe a week."

That long?

"They're very busy." Mr. Gerardo read my facial expression and shrugged. "Ok, since that is settled, we will carry on."

I wonder who the representative is.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"How many rooms?" The receptionist asked.

"One."

"So that's one room."

"Correct."

The receptionist hands the man the keys to his room.

"Enjoy your stay at the Imperial Hotel, sir."

"Merci." He winks at the receptionist and makes her blush. "It's Remy LeBeau."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

I'm finally finished. Was that nice? I can't remember the Tante's name. Can someone please tell me?

Yay, Remy is here! After six grueling chapters, he is here! Muahahahahahahahahahahaha! XD

He's here! He's here! He's here! He's here! He's here! He's here! He's here! He's here!

Compose myself… Ok, back to normal. Hoped you liked it, please review. Finish.

Ciao.


	7. Remy is back, chere

Thanks for the reviews. Remy is here! About time, eh? Hehehe! Hope you love this chappie.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Chapter 7- Remy is back, chere**

Three days from the reunion and I'm freaking out. Maybe I really am excited. I really want to see Remy.

How would he look? Handsome? No doubt. His eyes. I want to see those. I miss gazing into those enchanting orbs. But then again, do I really want to see him? The reason I broke up with him wasn't a nice one.

How did we break up? You don't want to know. Oh you do?

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

I could tell things weren't as smooth as before. Since the New Orleans episode, we scarcely went for trips together.

"Chere, Remy has a surprise."

"What?" I ask. He just grins.

"Shut y'r eyes, mon belle."

I shut them. When he tells me to open them, I am looking at a sleek, shiny black and green helmet.

"Remy!"

"Now y' can ride." He says softly. I hug him. He tightened the hug and whispers into my ear. "Chere, desole. Remy lied."

I pull away and stare at him. Lied? About what?

"Chere, Remy doesn't have a cousin that owns money."

"Oh that." I wave my hand. "Ah knew yah were lying." Remy nods.

"Mais Remy is telling de truth about de other cousin."

"Ah don't really care, Remy. Kurt is just making a fuss."

"Mais Remy might be dangerous, chere."

"Ah'll take that chance." I say and kiss him.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"You never told us why you guys broke up. Spit it out."

"Yeah, spill." Lexa agrees.

"No."

"Yes."

"Fahne. On one condition, yah guys don't force meh to see him, cause ah know yah will."

"Ok. Whatever. Go on."

"Absolute busybodies." I say. "Well, Remy said…"

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Remy said, "Chere, Remy won't be here fo' a couple of days. Need to go out of town."

"Why?"

"Got business." Was the short reply.

I couldn't leave it like that, could I? Well, I did.

"Ok."

"Y' not going t' ask where Remy is going?"

"Yah'll tell meh anyway."

"Oui. True." He said and laughed. I could never forget the grin on his face.

"So, where to?"

"Secret."

I hate it when he keeps secrets from me. Feels like he can't trust me or something.

I asked him on the way back to Bayville why he never talked about his father, Jean-Luc. He just mentioned his name once and that was it. Remy shook his head. So I left it there.

I asked him again.

"Jean-Luc? He isn't Remy real pere. Remy was an orphan when Remy met de homme. Was about four. Living on the streets, pick pocketing. Then, Remy tried to pick his pocket. He caught me but took pity. Took Remy in."

"So, Henri isn't really yah brother?"

"No. Why?" Remy sounded protective.

"Nothing. Don't worry. Ah don't lahke him."

Remy smiled and kissed me.

"Au revoir chere. See y' soon."

"Can't yah stay longer?"

"Non, chere. Remy made a promise to mon pere. Remy must go now."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Then, what happened?" Lexa asked impatiently.

"The story is long, ok? Ah need water."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

But I saw him the next day, talking to someone urgently on the phone.

"Bring him to the warehouse. Get somet'ing out of him. Punch him, kick him, beat him to a bloody pulp. Just get somet'ing out of him!"

I hear the murmur of the other person on the line.

"Look! Get the information out of him, ok? Remy says get it done. Henri isn't very patient, y' know dat very well. Understand this, we take no bullshit. Make sure he tells de truth."

I was scared. This was not the Remy I knew. "Remy?"

Remy whipped around in panic. "Chere? Chere!" I could sense the nervousness in his tone.

"Who was that? What were yah doing?" I edged towards him.

"Chere, y' shouldn't have come. It's dangerous."

"Remy, tell meh!" I say. I can feel tears coming. They came. One. Two. Three tears. Oh no, they're coming. Four, five, six…

"Chere, y'r not supposed to know anyt'ing."

"Remy, yah have to tell meh." Tears are streaming down my face. My cheeks are wet. I wipe the tears off. They're burning. I plead with him. "Please."

Remy looks on the ground and sighs. He sets me on a bench and sits down next to me.

"Jean-Luc, mon pere, isn't a good man, chere."

"Not a good man?"

"He kills people, chere. Lots of people want him dead too. They've got him. They kidnapped mon pere. We tried everyt'ing possible. That time we went back to New Orleans was to check on Tante Mattie. Remy wanted to make sure she was safe. She doesn't know a t'ing, chere. She t'inks Jean-Luc took us here to set up a new company. Jean-Luc deals with guns, drugs… dere's a whole lot more, chere."

Surprisingly, I don't feel afraid. I hold his hands tight in mine.

"Then we found out he wasn't kidnapped. He knew we didn't agree to most of his plans. He knew dat we would try to stop his plans. He was trying to smuggle some drugs into de country. Henri et Remy stopped de dealers in time. Jean-Luc was furious. Henri was hospitalized. Jean-Luc hit him with his belt buckle."

"Yah didn't get hit?"

"Henri said Remy had nothing to do with it. Jean-Luc didn't believe him though. Jean-Luc wanted money but the savings in the bank were empty. He had used it all. So he planned this. He said de bad guy wanted us to pay ransom. Henri just found out de truth. He told Remy de moment Remy came back from New Orleans."

"Remy, ah didn't know…"

"Non, chere. Y' wasn't supposed to. It's ok. Jean-Luc was willing to deceive his own son. His own flesh and blood, chere. He must be stopped."

"Ah agree." I still felt uncomfortable about Remy's phone conversation.

"Y'r wondering about de phone conversation? The man we caught was after Henri. He was holding a gun to his head when Remy saw him."

It seems believable.

"Remy, ah'm so sorrah."

"Non, chere. Remy is sorry. Remy should have kept it from y'. Remy thought y' wouldn't understand."

"That's silly."

"Now Remy knows." He said. We shared a brief kiss and parted ways.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

The next time I saw him, he was holding a gun to a man's head. It was in the warehouse. I found it and waited for Remy to come. I screamed. I was frightened.

"Chere, what are y' doing here?"

"Remy? What are yah doing?" I back away and run. But Henri blocks my path.

"What are y' doing?" He hissed. I shake my head. I turn back to Remy. His hands are shaking. He looks pale.

"Remy, don't. Don't do it."

"Remy has too."

I look closer at the man on the ground. I've seen him before. No he isn't Jean-Luc. He came to the school before. Remy's so called uncle.

"He killed my father." Henri said angrily. "He should die."

"Remy, no."

The man's hands and feet were bound, so there was no way he could escape. He pleaded with Remy through silent eyes.

"Do it, Remy. He killed Jean-Luc."

Remy closed his eyes. His finger reached for the trigger.

"Remy! No! Remy!" I try to stop him but Henri grabs my arms and holds me back. I struggle. "Remy, don't do anything stupid. Remy! Ah love yah!"

But the bang was heard. The shot didn't come from the gun in Remy's hand, but the one in Henri's. Henri produced a gun from his jacket and fired. My mouth dropped open. Remy stared at me. The sound of the gun going off still rang in my ears. I dropped to the ground, crying.

"Chere!" Remy ran towards me. He kneeled beside me. "Chere…" He kisses me gently but I pull away.

"Ah had enough, Remy. No more of this. Ah can't take it. It's the last straw."

"Chere? What are y' saying?"

"Ah can't handle this. Ah'm sorrah. Goodbye."

I just couldn't keep all those secrets. It was too much. Remy caught my arm and pulled me back for a kiss. One last kiss. I kissed him passionately just as he did. He hugged me tight.

"Je t'aime, chere. Je t'aime."

"Ah love yah." I whisper before running away.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Hello." A deep masculine voice says.

It's lunch break, so Danni and the other are out. I look up from my file. The pen in my hand drops onto the ground. I stare at the man.

"Miss me, chere?"

"Remy." I manage to say.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Finish.

Hahahahaha.

Ok, ok, I lied. Moving on.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Remy." I manage to say.

"It's been a while, chere."

I shiver. He still calls me that.

"Yes it has."

He walks towards me and sits in a chair across from me. He folds his arms and looks at me. He is smirking.

How can he act like nothing ever happened? But he looks drop dead gorgeous. I am not kidding. God, he is hot!

"Yahr going to the reunion, aren't yah?"

"Oui, chere."

"So… How did yah know ah work here? Lexa tell yah or something?"

"Non." Remy takes something out of his wallet. A business card. Par Excellence. Par Excellence? That sounds familiar. No, wait a minute… !

I look up at him to find him smiling.

"Remy's own company, chere." He grins.

"Interesting." I see Danielle walking out the lift. She sits in her chair then notices my opened door. She knows I hate it when my door is left open. Her eyes bulge out when she sees Remy. I roll my eyes.

"Chere? Chere? Cherie?" Remy waves his hand in front of me. I look back at him.

"Sorrah. Ah…"

"Shall we talk? A café maybe?"

"Ah don't think that's a good idea."

"Talk about work, chere." Remy smiles. I blush.

And I thought he was talking about us!

"Yeah. Yeah. Work. But ah'm busy now."

Remy tilts his head to the side. Just then, Mr. Gerardo comes in.

"Rogue? Is the representative here? Oh… Mr. LeBeau, you're here."

"Oui, Remy is here."

"Excellent. Shall we talk business now?" Mr. Gerardo asks. Remy nods and looks at me.

"Mais de belle femme here says she is occupied at de moment."

He did not just say that in front of my boss!

"Oh that. No no, Mr. Gerardo, ah'm sure ah can cancel mah appointments."

"That's settled then. Come into my office, Mr. LeBeau. Please. This way."

My boss goes out but Remy lingers. "Chere, y' don't really have work t' do, do y'? Chere.. y' avoiding Remy?"

"No."

Yes. Very much.

Remy nods and heads out. I follow them, my feet getting heavier each step I take. Danielle is giggling on the phone. She looks guilty when I look at her. I guess Lexa and Wanda just found out.

/Riiing/

Yup, they did.

"Hello?"

"Rogue! Danni just said that…"

"Ah'm in a meeting, ok? We'll talk later."

/Click/

I glare at Danni who smiles sheepishly.

"Rogue! We don't have all day! Why are you standing there?"

"Coming, boss."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Of course Jean-Luc has set up many companies over de years, mais Remy wants to try somet'ing new."

"So yahr father has other companies?"

"Oui. Henri is running them now. He took over after Jean-Luc's unfortunate death seven years ago. Bravura Corp. is the name of the company. Heard of it?"

Damn! That's the company that stole my business deal!

"Yes." I say and give a fake smile to my boss. "Unfortunately." I add under my breath.

"So, Rogue? Will you have a problems doing business with Mr. LeBeau?"

"No. No. It will be fahne."

Just fine.

Remy smiles.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

I haven't cleaned the storeroom in ages, so it's kind of dirty and stuff. The storeroom is a tiny room just outside the kitchen. I open the door and go inside. The light doesn't even work anymore. I leave the door open to let in some light.

Wow, this place is really filthy. I carry box after box into the living room. Years of dust fly everywhere. Now my whole house is dirty. I sit on the floor and open a box. Just a few photographs of Kurt with me. Underneath the pile of photos, my yearbook. Hmm… I'll see that later.

What am I looking for? You'll see.

It's obviously not here in this box. And if you're wondering, I rode home in my bike yesterday too. I managed to wake up earlier than Wanda and Lexa and get to work today. John is back. He's in the Imperial Hotel, where I imagine Remy is. Wanda will move in with him, so it'll be Lexa and I. And when Pietro comes, it's just me again. Ok, next box.

After three boxes, I find what I'm looking for. I take it out from the box. I wonder if he still remembers it? It's still sleek, shiny, black and green.

What is it? My helmet.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

They're back…

"Rogue! So, like, what did he say?"

Shit, Kitty is here?

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Just so you know, the flashbacks in this story are not in order, so don't get confused with them. XD

Thank you for reading and reviewing!


	8. I love you

Yay! I'm back! Got a teeny bit lazy… Ahehe… But I'm back! For now.

Thanks for the reviews, you guys. Sorry to keep you waiting. )

Ok, this chapter is quite interesting… Read to find out! Enjoy!

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Chapter 8- I love you**

"Chere, can we meet up?" Remy asked on the phone.

"What now, swamp rat? Ah'm busy." I snap at him. I don't mean to sound so harsh but things haven't been going my way nowadays.

I hear Remy sigh. "Remy just wanted t' see his cherie… Mais if chere is busy…" He said slowly.

"Yes, ah'm busy. Is there anything else?"

"Aww, chere. Come on. One cup of coffee."

"Well, ah guess ah could do with a nice cup of hot coffee…" I mutter at him.

"Oui! Remy could too."

"Ah think ah'll go make some…" Bet he thought I was going to give in. Hah! "Talk tah yah another time."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Do you need anything?"

"No… thanks Danni. Yah can go home, there's nothing else to do."

"But it's only four, Rogue."

"It's ok. Go on." I smile at her.

Danielle smiled back and closed the door. I lie back in my seat and close my eyes. There's nothing to do, so I guess a little nap won't hurt. Then, I hear a knock on my door. I thought Danni left…

"Bonjour, cherie." Remy said with a smile.

"Oh… It's yah."

"Now, couldn't y' at least try to sound happy when y' see Remy?"

"No."

Remy frowned and sat down on one of the leather couches. He's wearing a trench coat over his black shirt and jeans. Is it me, or does he have an obsession with trench coats?

"Be careful, don't dirty the seat, it's expensive." Hey, it's really expensive, ok! "Ok, yahr here. What do yah want?"

"Well… Remy was t'inking… Are y' going to de reunion, chere?"

"Ah don't know. No point, is there? Anyway, it's not yahr year. Yah graduated in 1997. This is the reunion for class 1999."

"Remy was invited, chere." Remy pulls out an invitation card from his pocket. He got an invitation?

"Let meh see that… Wait a minute… who invited yah?"

"Belladonna."

"_She_ invited yah!"

"Well chere, she's de head of de committee." Remy said.

"Figures… How'd yah know that anyway? Even ah didn't know that."

"She came t' New Orleans, chere. Handed Remy de invitation personally."

"Personally? Why? Was there something wrong with the mail? And the postmen?"

"Chere, dere's no need t' be jealous."

"Ah am not!"

Remy smiled. "Sure." He said and nodded.

"Ah'm not jealous, Remy LeBeau!"

"Remy believes y', cherie."

I scowl at him. "What is it exactly that yah want?"

"Remy was wondering whether chere would let Remy escort y'."

"Ah don't think that's a good idea." I answer him softly. I can't go with him. I might fall in love with him all over again.

"Rogue, y' can't avoid Remy for ever."

"That's not fair fohr yah tah say that, Remy. After all those things yah put meh through. It's just not fair."

Does he think this is a joke?

"Chere, Remy is trying to fix dat. Mais Remy needs cherie's help."

"How?"

"What?"

"How can ah possibly help yah?"

"So many ways, chere! First, y' can take Remy back."

"Don't yah dare day that! Yah think it's so easy, don't yah?"

"Chere, it wasn't easy for both of us."

"Yah don't know the pain ah had tah deal with, Remy. Yah have no clue."

He grabs my and pulls me up from my chair. He whispered in my ear, "Chere, Remy was hurt, too. Mais Remy never forgot y', chere. Have y' forgotten Remy?"

"No." Remy leaned down and placed his lips on mine.

Oh, to feel those lips again. Oh Remy, how did it come to this? Should I let him kiss me? Should I push him away? What should I do… Maybe one kiss wouldn't hurt… Maybe he'll leave me alone after this.

He pulls away and looks at me intently. "Chere, Remy still lo…"

"Remy, don't…"

"Chere… just one night. One night. Dat's all Remy asks for, if not more."

"One night?"

"One night. One dance. Chere… please… Remy begs y'."

"But…"

"Chere, y' already bought the dress." Remy says. Wait, how does he know? "Did yah break into mah house or something?"

"Wanda told Remy." Wanda is one dead bitch… "Mais chere, dat's not de point. When Bella gave Remy de invitation, Remy had no intention of going, chere."

"What made yah change yahr mind?"

"Y'. Remy only came back to Bayville for y', chere. Remy wanted t' see y' so bad it hurt Remy inside."

He came back for me. I smile at him and kiss him. Remy is surprised, I can tell. But he won't say no to a kiss.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

I told him I'd think about it. He'll leave me alone until tomorrow, I suppose. I get home to find Wanda sitting on the sofa.

"Yah told Remy about the dress?"

"Well, I don't know about you, but that dress is a beauty, and I'm not gonna let it go to waste. Wearing it will do you good. By the time we leave, guys will be asking for your number."

"Did he see it yet?"

"No, don't worry. You'll dazzle him when he sees you." Wanda smiled.

"Still Wanda, ah trusted yah. What are yah doing here?"

"Got bored. The hotel is really boring. John is at the club, so I came here."

I roll my eyes. "Just put back the emergency keys behind the potted plant when you're leaving."

"The reunion is in three days, you'd better say yes to him. Otherwise Belladonna will steal him from you."

"Steal him form meh? We're not together, Wanda."

"Yeah."

Remy told me if I don't go to the reunion he will be going back to New Orleans straight away. He said there was no point staying if I didn't go. If I go, he'll stay for sure. I want him to stay. I really do, but a part of me is reminding me of our past.

"Ah don't know, Wanda. Mah head is a mess…" I let out a sigh and Wanda hugs me.

"You'll get though this."

"Wanda, ah couldn't possible act like nothing was going on after ah saw his brother shoot someone. The relationship was falling apart."

"I know. Don't worry."

Don't worry? That's easy for you to say, my dear Wanda.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Remy called early in the morning but I didn't answer the phone. Yes, I'm avoiding him. So what if I am? Someone's at the door and it's probably him. It is.

"Chere? Y' dere? Chere. Open de door, Remy knows y' are dere." He bangs on the door.

I'll just wait until he leaves.

"Hello, Danni. Ah don't think ah'll be coming today."

"Are you sick, Rogue?"

"Ah'm a little… preoccupied."

"I hear someone shouting in the background. Who's that? Is it Remy?"

"It's nothing. Just the TV. Bye."

Who am I kidding? He's not leaving.

"Rogue, Remy called at y'r office. Danielle said y' took a day off. Open the door."

Suddenly, I don't hear anything anymore. I walk to the door. Still I don't hear him. Maybe he left. I go back to my room to catch up on some reading. In the evening, Remy calls me again. He left a message.

"Rogue, pick the phone up. Remy knows y'r dere, chere..."

I can't avoid him forever. He's bound to find me somehow.

He left another message after about half an hour.

"Chere, listen t' what Remy has t' say. Look, Remy will be dere no matter what y' say, mais Remy will go back to New Orleans if y' don't show up. If y' don't show up, it means Remy is no longer important t' y', et Remy will back down. Mais Remy hopes chere will turn up. Et… Remy bought a plane ticket. Remy will be leaving at eleven o' clock. That's when Remy's flight takes off. Chere, if y' don't show up, dis is de last goodbye, chere. Goodbye… and I love you."

Why am I crying? I can't keep on crying because of him. It's just not right. But he said 'I love you'. Not 'Remy loves you' but 'I love you'. What am I to do?

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Two more chapters left. I'm so sad.

Thanks for all the wonderful reviews!


	9. Chasing him this time

The blasted internet connection! Grr… FINALLY! After so many days of boredom, you work again!

Thank you for all the reviews: )

Just want you guys to know the next chapter is the final chapter. XD

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Chapter 9- Chasing him this time**

Today is the day. The party starts at seven and it's already one o'clock. Wanda called to say she and Lexa were coming later.

"What ever fohr?" I asked them.

"Well… We thought you might need help."

"Liars. Yah know ah don't need help. Yahr trying tah make sure ah go."

"True…"

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Four o' clock…

Five o' clock…

Six o' clock… if I'm going, now would certainly be the time to get ready…

Half past six… Wanda and Lexa called to say they're picking me up. I told them I have my own ride. They say they'll meet me there.

Eight… They rang me to ask where I was.

"Stuck in the damned traffic." I tell them.

I hear Wanda speak to Lexa. "She's at home. Let's go."

Lexa gets on the phone. "Don't leave. We're coming."

They get to the apartment fifteen minutes later. They hug me tight.

"Don't be afraid, Rogue." Lexa said.

"Remy was there when we arrived. He seemed disappointed when you didn't come with us."

I tell them what Remy told me. I start crying. This is way embarrassing… I almost never cry now.

"He said he'll leave if ah don't show up. Ah love him… What do ah do?"

"Go to him."

"There's lots of time."

"Yeah. The party ends around eleven or so."

"Ah can't. Ah don't have the strength to go on." I shake my head.

"If you really love him, go to him." Lexa smiles at me. She strokes my hair.

"Come on, there's still time."

They pull me up from my bed.

"Go take a nice relaxing bath and gather your thoughts, we'll get your stuff ready."

"Yah think he still love meh? Ah mean really really loves meh? Maybe it's just passion, not love…"

"You think too much, honey. He love you, and if you can't see that, you're god damn blind. Get into the shower." Wanda says. I smile at her and give her a hug.

Half an hour later I get out of the shower, all ready. I thought of what I would say to him. I'm nervous.

Lexa has the dress on my bed. I slip into it. Hmm… comfy.

"Perfect." They say.

"Why can't ah just go where in my sweatshirt and pants? Why do ah have to change?" I ask them.

"So that if he'll get jealous of the other guys that crowd around you." Lexa laughs.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

We're on our way. Massive traffic jam.

"Move, you blithering idiot!" Wanda yells at the driver in front of her. "Damn it. We've been stuck in the same bloody spot for over an hour.

"It's almost ten." Lexa says. "And we're not even half way there yet."

"Forget it, guys. Let's head home."

"Rogue…" Wanda said in a warning voice. "We all know what's gonna happen if we do that."

"Mope around? Ah don't do that." I don't!

"Act like nothing happened."

"And that is wrong?"

"Finally!" Lexa said when the car in front of her moved.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Ten thirty. Tire puncture. We can't fix it or our dresses will get dirty, so some dude stopped his car and is helping us.

How convenient. Wanda's car doesn't have a spare tire! Lexa almost wrung her neck. The man doesn't have one too, but he kindly gave us a ride.

Ten to eleven. We're here! What am I going to say to him? My palms are sweating…

"Let's go." Lexa said breathlessly. I nodded at the girls and went in with them. I see Lance sitting with Kitty at a table. She waves to us.

I see Betts and Warren talking to Pietro. Wait a minute… why is Betts and Warren here? Belladonna must have invited the whole damn school!

"Oh! Oh! It's you! Rogue!" Someone squeals and hugs me. Who is she? Get her off me! "Rogue, don't you remember me?"

I look at her closely. "Oh… Hello, Amara…" Bella _did_ invite everybody.

"Don't tell me you forgot me?" She says reproachfully.

"Ah won't."

"What took you so long to get here?"

I didn't bother answering her. Instead, I let my eyes wander all over the place. The dance floor, the food table… No, he's not there…

"Hey, Rogue!" Pietro says. I hug him.

"Long time no see, eh?"

"If you're looking for Remy, he left already." Pietro said. He patted my shoulder.

"What do yah mean? He said he'd leave at eleven!"

"He just left a while ago, Rogue. There's still a little time, if you want to catch him." Pietro said.

"No… Forget it…"

"Rogue…" Lexa said but never finished her sentence.

"Hello, shelia." John said amiably. Wanda shot him a warning glance.

"No. It's Remy. He said to tell you to take care. He left a message on your phone. He called, but you never picked up."

I opened my bag and grab my cell phone. It's turned off. I turned it on.

"Excuse meh." I say and leave the room.

"You have one new message." The robot lady says.

"Chere, where are y'? Y'r not coming, aren't y'? Remy should have known. Chere would never forgive Remy for what he has done t' y'. Remy is going now, Rogue. Remy guesses he won't come back. Mais chere, wherever y' go, no matter who y' are wit, remember t' keep a place in y'r heart for Remy. Remy always loves his cherie. Je t' aime, chere."

Remy…

I don't want you to go… Please tell me you're still at the airport…

"Taxi!" I yell as I see a cab passing me. It stops and I hop in.

"Airport! NOW!"

Remy, forget what I said to you before. I love you. That's all that matters. Wanda is right. She said I couldn't stay away from you…

Please… don't get on the plane. Please…

When the taxi pulls up, I throw him a fifty.

"Whatever, keep the change!" I shout as I run in through the doors.

Oh no! I hear the speaker. New Orleans! That must be Remy's plane.

This can't be happening to me. This sounds like something out of the movies, doesn't it?

I see Remy! I run after him.

"Remy! Wait, please don't go."

He turns around and I see another man.

"Sorry. Wrong person."

I need to get on that plane.

"Miss, where are you going? You cannot board the plane without a ticket. Ma'am…"

"Move aside, asshole!" I push the man away.

But security managed to keep me away from the plane. I watched as it took off. I was crying the whole time.

"Yah don't understand! Ah need tah get on that plane!" I said as I struggled to get out of their grip.

"Miss, our security will escort you out of the premises."

"No." I say and walk away. "Ah can walk by mahself."

I get home as soon as I can and pack some stuff up in a small suitcase. I can't pretend nothing happened. Not this time.

I dial Wanda's number. She answers it but there's a lump in my throat, and I can't talk anymore.

"Rogue? How did it go? Rogue? Rogue? Answer me!"

"Wanda…" I manage to say with much difficulty.

"Oh… honey… Don't worry… It'll be fine."

"Wanda, ah'm going tah New Orleans."

"You what! I… Rogue… /sigh/… good luck." Wanda says. "She going." Wanda murmurs to someone.

"Great!"

It's Kitty.

"Ah'll be back in a week."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

After a long flight, I'm here.

But where is Remy? I don't know his address. Should I call and ask John or something?

Ok, Rogue, compose yourself… Gosh, I feel like a fool. Wait… I still have Tante Mattie's address. I'll pay her visit.

When I reach the place, I wonder whether Remy is there. He could be. I knocked on the door and soon it opens.

"Yes?" An old lady appears.

"Tante Mattie? Do yah remember meh? Ah visited yah before. With Remy."

"Remy's girlfriend. Yes, I remember." She smiled. "Please, come in. My, it's been so many years, hasn't it?"

"Yes. It's been a long time."

"Sit down, my dear."

"Thanks."

"What brings you here?"

"Ah was wondering whether yah know Remy's address. Here in New Orleans."

"Yes. Yes. Certainly. He lives quite nearby, actually. Shall I call him?"

"He's back?"

"Yes, just called an hour ago. Shall I call?"

"No!" I say hurriedly. "May I have his address?"

"Sure, let me write it down."

"Thanks. Ah should be going now."

"Yes, of course. You know Rogue, when he brought you home, I was surprised. But you seem such a nice girl, I was content."

"Thanks."

"You were the only girl he brought home. I expect he hasn't forgotten you."

"Ah… Ah gotta go."

I close the door behind me and hail a cab. "Take meh here." I pass the driver the address.

I reach there fifteen minutes later. I get out and see Henri.

"Rogue? Is that you?"

"Yes. Hello, Henri."

"How long has it been? So many years. You know, about that thing that happened, I'm sorry. I was just too angry at the time. I'm taking anger management classes now. Remy gives me a manual every Christmas." He laughed.

Never knew Remy had a sense of humour.

"Is he here?"

"No. He went to the bar to grab a drink. So you rejected him eh?"

"Ah…"

"Say no more. I understand. After all that he put you through… it's not easy."

"What are yah doing here when Remy isn't here?"

"I'm helping him move."

"Move? Remy took up a job in Japan, Rogue. Didn't he tell you? When he finished his business at Bayville, he was going to Japan."

"Japan? That's…"

"He said he'll stay if you took him back. But since you didn't, I guess he is going. He won't come back anymore."

"Ah need tah see him, Henri. Take meh tah the bar."

"I'll drive you there."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Final chapter is coming up! XD

Please review!


	10. Ah'm his queen

This is the final chapter of Queen of Hearts… /sob/

But after this chapter is over, I will have more time to concentrate on other stories, so maybe it will be a good thing.

Please enjoy this chapter!

Thank you everybody for reviewing!

To the reviewers who took time to review, thank you!... Unforgivable Horror 125, dougyboy, gambit-rogue, musagirl15, Anamarie Chambers, Kari-Hermione, Gammy91, anon, Pureblood Traitor, ema, Rogue181, MidniteAngelGoth, Azeali, lee, wolfgirl, Daniëlle, shadow-girl, danish blue, Raven, willa. j, Yoru91, nuriiko…

I hope I didn't leave anyone out. If I did, I am terribly sorry!

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Chapter 10- Ah'm his queen**

"Henri, can yah possibly go faster?"

"Hey, this car is precious, you know. Don't slam your head on the dashboard. It won't do any good, you know." Henri said and smiled at her.

"Ah suppose." I'm trying so hard to relax. I lean back in my seat and take a deep breath.

"Rogue, I am really sorry about what happened. You know, I didn't mean to drag Remy into Dad's business, but things didn't go as planned. Remy didn't want anything to do with the company, however… things changed after Dad died."

"Ah understand, Henri. Ah don't blame yah or anything. If anyone should be blamed, it's him."

"Remy? No, don't blame him."

"Someone has got to take the blame."

"We're here."

"Oh. Yah mind if we stay out here for awhile?"

"Yes. Go in and get him. That's why we are here, right? Go on."

"Thank yah. Ah guess ah should…"

I open the door and walk out. It's chilly now. And it's extremely late. I rub my hands together to warm them and walk in the bar. It's noisy inside and there's a lot of smoke. Seriously, I could die of second-hand smoke here! I make my way to the bar counter.

"Can I get you anything, missy?"

"Ah was wondering whether yah know a Remy LeBeau?"

"Remy LeBeau? He ain't here, miss."

"What do yah mean? His brother said he'd be here."

"He was. You just missed him."

"Right. Where's he heading to?"

"Said he wanted to go home and get some rest. Apparently he had a pretty rough day."

"Thanks." I hope Henri is still here. I walk out. No he isn't. "Taxi!" I yell.

A taxi pulls up and I get in.

"Where to, ma'am?"

"Here." I give him the paper. "Get meh there fast."

"Alrighty."

"Hurry."

When we reach there, I run out, forgetting to pay the man. I press the elevator button but it's taking too long. I decide to take the stairs. I run up 14 flights of stairs and I can't feel my legs anymore. I slowly make my way to his apartment and ring the doorbell. I wonder how I look. My hair seems ok, my face is flushed but never mind. The door is opening.

Ah old man appears at the door. "Yes, may I help you, young lady?"

"Wait," I say. "Does Remy LeBeau live here?"

"Mr. LeBeau, you say? He lives upstairs."

I look at the paper again. 15th floor. Damn Rogue, you're an idiot.

"Oh, sorrah. Mah bad. Didn't mean to disturb."

I back away into the hallway and run to the stairs. I walk up this time, thinking carefully about what I'm going to say to him. Just as I am going to ring the doorbell, the door opens and I see Remy. I take a deep breath and smile at him. He looks shocked.

"Hi."

"Chere? Wat are y' doing here?"

"Yah didn't wait fohr meh." I say to him.

"Chere, y' didn't come."

"There was still time."

"If y' really loved Remy, chere, it wouldn't have taken that long fo' y' t' come to the party."

"Remy, ah am sorrah. Ah really am."

"Say no more, chere. Y' and Remy weren't meant t' be."

"But… Remy listen."

"Chere, enough. Don't do this. Y' do not love Remy. Y' just feel sorry fo' him. Remy doesn't need chere t' feel sorry fo' him." Remy says and looks away.

I roll my eyes. "Gawd Remy, don't yah understand? Yahr the guy fohr meh!" I grab his collar and pull him down and kiss him.

Remy looks very surprised. But he closes his eyes and I closed mine too. The kiss was wonderful. Memories of the past flashed in my mind. The first time we kissed…

I end the kiss and look up at him. "Remy, ah love yah. Yah of all people should know that."

"Mais chere, y' didn't look like y' loved Remy yesterday."

"Remy, ah love yah. It just took meh a long time tah realize the truth."

"Chere, Remy thought he lost y' forever."

"Never, Remy. Never." I say and kiss him again.

"Rogue." He says when he pulls away. "Rogue… Would y'…"

"What?"

"Would y'…"

"Ooi, miss! You haven't paid me yet."

Would I what! Grr… stupid taxi driver…

Remy looks up at the man and raises his eyebrows. He walks up to him and whispers something urgently. He shoves some dollar notes into his hands and walks back to me.

"All settled, miss. Gook luck."

Good luck with what?!

"Rogue, what Remy wanted t' say was dat…"

"What?" I ask, Getting very impatient. Out with it!

"Would chere make dis homme happy by marrying him?"

"Remy… Ah…"

He asked me to marry him… Yes! Yes! And yes!

He kneels down in front of me and smiles while he digs into his pocket. He pulls out a small box and opens it. Inside, was a lovely diamond ring.

"Remy… how did yah know ah would come?"

"Remy knows. Remy has been keeping dis ring wit him since Remy went back t' Bayville."

"All this time and yah didn't say anything?"

"Y' would have rejected Remy, chere. Y' know that."

I smile and he takes my hand and puts the ring through my finger. He kisses my hand and gets up.

"Chere, y' just made Remy de happiest man on earth. Chere, je t'aime."

"Ah love…"

Damn, all these interruptions! I growl as my phone vibrates in my coat pocket. I answer it.

"What?" I turn away from Remy. Remy takes my hand and leads my back into his apartment. He leaves me in the living room and he disappears into the kitchen.

"So, did you find him?"

"Yes." I say as I look around. Nice place. Not bad, swampy.

"Then, did you kiss him?"

"Lexa! Ah am busy." I turn on the TV. Sports channel. Sports again. Sports again. Sports again. Business. Sports. Business. News. How boring…

"Oh. Right. Fine."

"And yes, ah did kiss him." I hear her squeal in excitement. Then, I hear a murmur of voices. "Lexa? Lexa… Lexa…"

"She said she kissed him, Wanda! I told you! Five bucks to me! Hah!"

"Lexa!" I grip my phone hard.

"Oh, sorry. Heh."

"Yah guys are betting on meh? Gawd… ok, whatever. Anyway, ah'll be back… soon."

"Right."

Remy reappears and beckons to me. "Em… ah gotta go."

"Bye."

I follow him to his bedroom where he opens a drawer. In it, I see dozens of wrapped up presents.

"Fo' every birthday Remy missed."

"Remy, ah am not that old. Ah see at least twenty boxes in here."

He chuckles. "And the anniversary of our first date."

"Oh. Cool. Can ah open them?"

"Chere, they all belong t' y'."

I pick one present up and shake it. I wonder what's inside. I look at Remy who nods. I open the wrapping paper carefully. It's like that box Remy took the ring out of. Velvety. I open it and there's a bright gold necklace staring at me.

"Remy…"

"Fo' every important event in y'r life, chere."

"This is fohr which birthday?"

"That? No. Remy didn't buy it fo' y'r birthday. Remy just thought it looked pretty like chere and wanted t' buy it.

"Remy, that sounds so cheesy."

He chuckles again. "Well, chere. Someone has got to."

And he kisses me again.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Five months later, we're almost ready with the wedding preparations. Wanda and I are talking about some details when Remy walks in on us.

"Remy, can yah knock?"

"Sorry, chere." He kisses my cheek. He puts something on my desk and winks at me. He closes the door behind him as he leaves.

If you were wondering, Remy moved back to Bayville and opened a new company. I told him I wouldn't move to New Orleans because my friends and family were here. Besides, I couldn't leave my job.

Wanda stayed behind too. She decided to take a long break from work. "Maybe a few years or so." She said. "John and can my business as well as his." She smiled.

Yes, John is super busy now, but he still spends time with his beloved Wanda. By the way, they're getting married too. At the same time as us, actually. Which is the day after tomorrow.

Lexa decided to wait a little while more. She said Pietro was still finishing some business back in California and she wanted to wait until then.

The rest of my classmates went back, but we made a pact to have a gathering every year. They will come back for our wedding. Some of them are already arriving. Lance and Kitty stayed behind the whole five months because Kitty insisted on helping me plan my wedding. Kitty and Lance got married last month and the event was grand. This came as a surprise because Lance said he planned on getting married with Kitty three years later, which is when he'll get his promotion. I guess Kitty changed his mind. Kitty had everything pink. Even her wedding dress.

I walk over to my desk and see a small box. Another one of his many little gifts. Oh, don't get me wrong, I love his surprises. Wanda peeks over my shoulder and I push her away. Some things are private. I open it and I see a playing card inside. The Queen of Hearts. There's a note beneath the card.

_From Remy to his beloved chere who is the queen of his heart._

I smile to myself and shoo Wanda out of my office. I have a call to make.

"Hey. Ah got yahr gift."

"Y' like it?"

"Yeah. Hold on, Remy."

Now, I can't let you hear our conversation, can I? Some things are meant to be private. Nothing personal.

"So, as ah was saying…"

But you are welcome to my wedding, of course.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

And it is the END.

How did you like it? Please please review! And thank you ever so much for reviewing. For those loyal supporters out there, and my fanfic pals Acidic Paranoia and Pureblood Traitor, thank you for supporting me.


End file.
